irishcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bryan Coyle
Bryan Coyle, aka Brigonos Mac Giolla Chomhgaill and Mongoose McCloud, is a writer-artist from Cookstown, County Tyrone. Alongside writer Edward Berridge, he is one half of Death Camp Jones Productions, publisher of Berridge and Coyle's Pony School (2005), a parody of British girls' comics, and the anthology Action Stations! (2006), parodying British boys' comics. He is the creator of the younger-readers superheroine comic Turbo Katie (2007-). In 2005-2006 he drew a Doctor Who spin-off webcomic, The Forge: Project Longinus, written by Cavan Scott and Mark Wright, which chronicled the adventures of a covert team based in Wales who were led by an immortal and amoral man in their pursuit of alien artifacts - the strip was discontinued shortly before production began on the TV series Torchwood and can no longer be found online. He created the strip "Binmen of the Apocalypse" for the apocalyptic fanzine The End is Nigh (2005-). His work also appears in anthologies from FutureQuake Press, Omnivistascope and Accent UK. He drew a story in Sancho #4 in 2008, and a Judge Joyce story in Hibernia Comics' Irish-themed 2000AD fan comic Tales from the Emerald Isle in 2010. His graphic novel Babble, written by Lee Robson, was published by Com.X in 2013, and led to Coyle being nominated for the 2013 Russ Manning Award. After Babble, he contributed again to Omnivistascope, Dirk Van Dom's anthology Vanguard, and an online Judge Dredd story presented by Zarjaz. File:Ponyschool.jpg|''Pony School'' (2005) File:Actionstations.jpg|''Action Stations!'' (2006) File:Babble.jpg|''Babble'' (forthcoming) Comics bibliography *''Pony School, written by Edward Berridge, Death Camp Jones Productions, 2005 *''The Forge: Project Longinus, written by Cavan Scott and Mark Wright, Webcomics Nation (2005-2006, no longer online) *"Love is Hell", written by Eddie Robson, FutureQuake #5, 2005 *"Kaiju Eiga", written by Edward Berridge, MangaQuake #1, 2005 *"Massacre", written by Josh Idehan, MangaQuake #1, 2005 *"Binmen of the Apocalypse", The End is Nigh #1-3, 2005-2006 *''Action Stations!, with Edward Berridge, Richmond Clements and others, Death Camp Jones Productions, 2006 *"Skip to the End", written by Coyle and Edward Berridge, art by Coyle, Geoff Shane, Robert Timmins and Martin Timmins, ''FutureQuake #6, 2006 *"Wildcard Taskforce Robo-Guardians", MangaQuake #2, 2006 *"Dry Bone Gumbo", written by Edward Berridge and Richmond Clements, Something Wicked #1, 2006 *"On the Prowl", written by Mark Woodland, Something Wicked #1, 2006 *Cannibal Salad, 2006 *Shido, written by Ed Berridge, 2006 *''Turbo Katie, three issues, self-published, 2007-2009 *"Mindfields", written by Le Robson, ''FutureQuake #9, 2007 *"Clockwork", MangaQuake #3, 2007 *"Hello Sailor", MangaQuake #3, 2007 *"Ketsueki", written by Richmond Clements, MangaQuake #4, 2007 *"Out and About in Dublin", written by Edward Berridge, Sancho #4, 2008 *"Loose Ends", written by Lee Robson, Robots, Accent UK, 2008 *"From a Dark Star They Came", written by Paul Scott, Omnivistascope Model IV, 2008 *"A Fistful of Steam Valves", written by Lee Robson, Western, Accent UK, 2009 *"Edge of Creation", written by Dan Hill, FutureQuake #15, 2010 *"Shako: Snack Attack!", written by Richmond Clements, Zarjaz #9, 2010 *"Just Like You", written by Lee Robson, Predators, Accent UK, 2010 *"Rathbone", parts 3-4, written by Paul Scott, Omnivistascope, Model V - Model VI, 2009/2010 External links *Bryan Coyle's blog *Bryan Coyle's ComicSpace *Bryan Coyle's DeviantArt *Death Camp Jones Productions *[http://www.babblecomic.com/ Babble blog] *[http://www.endisnigh.co.uk/ein/details.aspx The End is Nigh] Press *Interview at 2000AD Review (2005) Online reference *ComicVine Category:Creators C Category:County Tyrone creators Category:ComicVine Category:Comics artists Category:Comics writer-artists Category:Irish small press comics Category:UK comics